Life Of A Nazgûl
by SamtheGoddessofFire
Summary: The Witch-king of Angmar finds himself in a fix after Frodo avoids capture from his second in command Khamûl. Can they catch the halfling before war and mass destruction breaks out? Can they reward Lord Sauron with the ring he so dearly misses, in an attempt to gain more power?


**I hope you like my newest fanfic, so please read and review my lotr fanfic!**

**Sam xxx**

* * *

We set out for the ring. Now that our master: Lord Sauron was finally awakening he demanded us to find the ring, to take it to him. And I, Witch-king of Angmar, was to lead four others with me on horseback to the outskirts of the Shire, whilst Khamûl (my second in command) was to take the other three also on horse back to the depths of the Shire. We found out from the creature Gollum, who had stolen the ring from him through torturing him endlessly in our black lands. He told us of his journey south into our lands of Mordor where he only just survived an encounter with Shelob. Then he was captured on his return and taken to our stronghold and forced to reveal his knowledge of what he called his 'Precious'. He finally told us two words before we decided enough was enough, and that was: 'Shire' and 'Baggins'. We then freed the poor creature and departed after him to see if he led us to the Shire but we saw him captured by the future king of men (if he lived) Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. Later the creature was interrogated by the wizard who calls himself Gandalf the Grey who the passed Gollum over to the elves of Mirkwood. We then sent a small battalion of orcs to help him to escape the arrogant elves.

We were told to expect that the creature called Baggins was going to leave his home in a matter of weeks so Sauron set us out to recover the ring before the hard journey to the eleven kingdom of Rivendell, which was the journey we expected him to take.

"My lord, Khamûl is riding our way," said one of my followers. In cloaks of darkness I saw the other four of us riding towards me, I could see that under their cloaks was bad news. Their faces; which could only be seen by other Nazgûls, Lord Sauron or the Ring-bearer; were expressing anger and troubles of the times ahead. Khamûl halted his horse a few yards away and told me the doubts on his mind.

"My lord, we lost them, they are headed for your watch, towards the Buckleberry Ferry. Our steeds cannot go on any further as they have not stopped for days."

"What bad tidings Khamûl! You of all I expected to come back bearing the one ring of power, so we could give master his power back. But you have abused my trust. I and a few other companions shall persue this Baggins and end him there at the place of Buckleberry Ferry." I rode as fast as my steed could go down into the shadows onto the trail of the one called Baggins. My trusty steed, Agon (meaning dusk) was fast and reliable when it came to long distances. I could hear the hooves of my followers' steeds pounding into the dirt as swift as the steeds could master, but I was far ahead. The woeful sky granted our wishes of concealment as we hurried to Buckleberry Ferry, to end the life of the halfling Baggins.

"My lord, we must stay hidden, what would happen if they fled?" Khamûl asked.

"They will flee, and you will be the one to cause them to flee. Do not dissapoint me Khamûl, I am certain that Lord Sauron has high plans for loyal followers like ourselves."

"But my lord, what should I do?"

"Lead them with a few of the others, we will stand guard to make sure that they do not stray."

"Yes my lord."

"Go then and do not come back bowing your head with worse tidings." And with that, Khamûl left with a few other followers from the company that I kept.

"If he wasn't already a shade, I would've sworn to kill that worthless asset that drags us down."

"But my lord, He is your second in command, you are meant to feel a tight bond, right?" said one of my warriors that stayed by my side.

"No, I do not feel such a bond. Khamûl and I have never been so close-"

"But my lord, he sees you as a father figure, someone to look up to. Will you turn your head the other way to that knowledge? You are too hard on the Easterling, he is so loyal to you and tries to appease you the best he can, but all you can do is tell him that you expect more. My lord, he is the best you have." The follower was silenced, as I screamed. Agon whinnied as I silenced my followers.

"SILENCE!" I said, "I apreciate your kind words toward Khamûl, but sometimes he is a burden for me. And I am aware of his powers, but I feel that I have to be hard on each and every one of you, otherwise Sauron will have his chance to kill his own followers, and I do not want that happening to my company." My follower remained silent, stationed at my side.

After a short while one of my company rode towards us.

"We found Baggins my lord, follow me!"


End file.
